Small electronic components such as electrical connectors and semiconductor devices are stored in a tape formed with recess portions at intervals along the length direction. The openings of the recess portions are then closed off with a cover. A storage body configured by the tape and cover is then wound on a reel for shipping.
Such tapes and covers are conventionally fixed with fixing portions as described below.
For example, known fixing portion configurations include rectangular shaped intermediate fixing portions formed between mutually adjacent recess portions, and a pair of side fixing portions continuously formed with a constant width along the tape length direction at the two tape width direction sides of the intermediate fixing portions.
Other known fixing portion configurations include rectangular shaped intermediate fixing portions formed between mutually adjacent recess portions, and pairs of rectangular shaped side fixing portions formed at the two tape width direction sides of the recess portions, with the intermediate fixing portions and the side fixing portions disposed along the tape length direction in a staggered formation.